Darkness Covers
by Infamous Cell
Summary: View the life of Bejiita, the agony, the pain, everything. (Takes place in a DIFFERENT timeline)


DARKNESS COVERS~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life isnt a normal thing. It's always like a roller coaster. Up and down. Up and down. At one moment you are at a high, but then, you get shot down, and you don't have any speech left. Words cannot form in your open mouth, dry of saliva. At sometimes, you go through loop-de-loops, your pride swirling about. Perspiration dripped down the front of the Saiya-jin princes face, running over every contour on his face.  
  
His breath, heaving in and out, his arms at his sides. A cackle of thunder roared across the sky, and in the distance, lightning flashed, lighting up the large rocky terrain that Bejiita was standing on. As he clenched his fists, he heaved out again.  
  
"Kakarotto... Kakarotto..." Bejiita sighed as sweat dripped of his nose. "Kakarotto... why..." Rain started to fall upon the earth around him, soaking his body, giving him a nice rinsing. Water splashed into his eyes, but it made no difference.  
  
He lifted his head and let the water come in contact with his face, splashing against his hair and eyes. He brought his head back down and brought up his hands. His thoughts trembling - slipping off his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bejiita, king of Saiya-jins, standing with his son, also named Bejiita. Both draped in red cloaks, watching many Saiya-jin space pods launch off into atmosphere.  
  
"Son... Someday you shall be a great King of Saiya-jins. Someday. Just remember- You are from a proud and powerful blood line. Someday you may even become a great Supaa Saiya-jin of legend. Only if your will is strong. Avenge Furiiza. For me. For you. For all the Saiya-jins everywhere....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The memory echoed through his cranium, egging him on.  
  
"Father.. you died at his hand.... all Saiya-jins died at his hands.... But did I avenge you? Was I the one to become the great Supaa Saiya-jin? No. It was Kakarotto. A low level foot soldier. How do I relate to this? How do I know this feeling? I'm..I'm.. the prince.. THE PRINCE! Yet I get beaten by a low level fool." Bejiita sighed.  
  
Bejiita started to raise his ki. Not a tremendous amount, but still enough to make the rocky area tremble.  
  
"Kakarotto.... His son... even he is more powerful than me. He had more power in his right hand when HE was a CHILD than I did, when I, was a fully grown adult. He, even NOW has more power than me. Chou Gohan.... pfft." Bejiita spit on the ground.  
  
The rain beat down on him. Getting harder and harder. In the distance, Thunder roared and Lightning struck hard upon the canvas like ground. Bejiita raised his ki even more and the rocky cliff started to crumble. Rock by rock, splashing onto the flooding grounds far below.  
  
"Kakarotto... with you gone, I have no more reason to train now that you are gone.. no need to train, and no need to live." Bejiita sighed. "Then.. then there is that foolish neanderthal.. Burori"  
  
At the sound of that name, Bejiita's eyes lit up, in a fury of greenish color. His hair suddenly swept off it's black color and spasmed into a golden color. His ki was flittering around like thousands of butterflies, a golden aura around him.  
  
"Even with my newly found Supaa Saiya-jin powers, he laughed at me and pounded me to oblivion. He was born with a greater power than I even had. He was a Supaa Saiya-jin at such a tender, young age. Even with his large bulky muscles, he is faster than Kakarotto's Instantaneous Movement." Bejiita looked up into the dark rainy sky once again. "Kakarotto... you bastard.. making me stay here, on my own. No one pushing me further. NO ONE. Even your son has slacked off, and stopped training. He became a scholar. A SCHOLAR for god's sake. Kakarotto, your other son, Goten. He has slacked off and has started dating. My son and I, the only two fighting Saiya-jin left." Bejiita dropped his head once again and transferred from Supaa Saiya-jin to Supaa Saiya-jin level two. Electricity flew around him, shooting in all directions. "Kakarotto... If you could see this new form I have found.. this new form... you... YOU wouldn't even be able to beat me."  
  
The rain started to beat down harder and harder each moment longer Bejiita stayed there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Torankusu! Torankusu! Have you seen your father anywhere?" Buruma, an elegant blue haired woman spoke.  
  
"No mom, last I check he went outside for a walk" Torankusu screamed from infront of a computer. He was typing at a fast pace, taking down many assorted numbers and such.  
  
Buruma entered the room, her blue hair wisped under her chin, like many snakes, trying to climb out of a large pit.  
  
"It's strange, Bejiita always used to train, it seems since Gokuu's death he has slacked off." She said.  
  
"That's not true! He always trains! What's wrong with him taking a walk!? I swear, you are so worried!" Torankusu got out of his chair and walked past Buruma.  
  
He opened the front door and closed it with a loud "thud". He started walking down a muddy path, mud plastering to his boots, rain running through his hair. As he walked out further, he realised what had happened.  
  
"He really has stopped training, hasn't he?" Torankusu thought aloud.  
  
His feet stopped. Something was standing in the muddy path ahead of him. His brain automatically froze up. All emotions of his father stopped and vanished.  
  
"Who's there?" Torankusu asked in a very stern, deep voice.  
  
A strip of lightning flashed and he was revealed. Green skin, large, pointy ears, a white turban sheltering his head, large cape. Pikkoro.  
  
"What are you doing out here, at this time Torankusu?" Pikkoro questioned him.  
  
"Looking for my father" Torankusu's eyes wandered around.  
  
"Yes, well you should be inside. Something has happened to him." Pikkoro grunted in a stern manner.  
  
"What?!? Is he hurt?!?" Torankusu's eyes quickly came point blank with the Namek. His heart filled up, and was starting to over flow. His head was throbbing.  
  
"No. Not at all. Just... go home. NOW!" Pikkoro screamed at the teenage Saiya-jin.  
  
Torankusu stood his ground. Hoots of thunder rose overhead. He felt his heart leap again.  
  
"The pride I have for my father is more than any power that could hold me back from him." Torankusu was getting angry. His heart had changed. It was swelling with pain and anguish. It was beating hard like a drum, beating, never giving up.  
  
"Torankusu. You can't see him now! You can't!" Pikkoro was also getting very angry.  
  
"Enough is enough Namek." Torankusu Smiled and thought to himself. He was becoming just like his father. The shining mirror image. The smile, the stern glances. He was happy. His heart was still beating, but softer. He was calm, like in the eye of a hurricane. He was calm, but at any moment he could turn wild and angry, just like his father, bejiita, prince of all Saiya-jin. 


End file.
